Daramulum
}} Daramulum (Romaji: Daramuramu; Kana: ダラムラム) is the second Master of Rider in the Oceanic Holy Grail War of Fate/Fools★Gold. He is also the seventh magician with dominion over the seventh magic of Antinomy. And he was a Monstrous Beast-level Holy Spirit, until Lancer's use of Eos' Tears upon him caused him to be immortalize as and resurrected into a Phantasmal Beast-level Divine Spirit. Unfortunately, when Lancer used Eos' Tears on him, Zeus infused the actual Daramulum into him. Consequently, he ascended into a full-fledged Divine Spirit under the control of the actual Daramulum rather than Birrahgnooloo and Jugemu. After the actual Daramulum is defeated and then destroyed by Rider, due to the fact that the actual Daramulum had succeeded in consuming and digesting Birrahgnooloo but failed at consuming and digesting Jugemu, he deteriorates from a Divine Beast-level Divine Spirit into an a Phantasmal Beast-level Holy Spirit named Jugemu Daramulum. ''Profile 'Background' '''Daramulum' is the result of a fusion between Birrahgnooloo and Jugemu. After having fallen in love with one another during their 16 years of raising, teaching, and training Jugemu Joshiraku and Jugemu Rakugo within the Jewry Wall; and after having come to the conclusion that neither of them would be able to redeem themselves of their mistakes and wrongdoings; Birrahgnooloo and Jugemu decided to fuse their bodies and souls into a new and pure individual as a means of both marrying one another and relinquishing one another of their burdens. As a direct result of Birrahgnooloo and Jugemu's fusion, Daramulum was born as a Monstrous Beast-level Holy Spirit. 'Personality' WIP... ''Role '''Fate/Fools★Gold' WIP... ''Abilities ''Magecraft Daramulum is not a magus per se. However, because he has inherited all of Jugemu's knowledge of and skill in Magecraft, he can be regarded as a sort of pseudo-magus. Daramulum does not exhibit any Magic Circuits. Instead, like Artoria Pendragon and Siegfried, Daramulum exhibits a Magic Core (Romaji: Majutsu Roshin; Kanji: 魔術炉心). While magic circuits are best described as a machine which converts mana and od into magical energy, a magic core is best described as a factory of multiple machines which converts mana and od into magical energy. Daramulum exhibits a pair of Elements, but he does not exhibit more than one Origin. His elements are Earth and Water, while is origin is Tears. His element of Earth allows him to cultivate, embed, and ground magical energy. While his element of Water allows him to manipulate combinations, cycles, flows, and forms. In addition, his origin of Tears allows him to energize and materialize emotions and sensations. When his element of Earth is used with his origin of Tears, he is able to cultivate magical energy from an individual by converting the individual's emotions and sensations into magical energy. And when his element of Water is used with his origin of Tears, he is able to manipulate an individual's moods and temperaments. Because of his lack of both Jugemu's origin of Algorithm and the Magic Crest of the Jugemu Lineage of Magecraft, Daramulum exhibits neither the familiar nor the personal magecraft of Jugemu. Instead, he exhibits his own brand of magecraft which revolves around the manipulation of apparitions. By manipulating the mood and temperament of an apparition as a means of inducing the apparition into emoting and then either energizing or materializing the apparition's emotions, Daramulum is able to utilize an apparition as a generator of magical energy and spiritrons. Subsequently, Daramulum is able to integrate spiritrons into the apparitions in order to ascend the apparitions into elemental-class pseudo-fairies that are extensions of himself rather than extensions of the planet. Disciplines Notably, as a result of his inheritance of Birrahgnooloo and Jugemu's knowledge, Daramulum is well-versed in a large number of magical disciplines. Among the disciplines that Daramulum is well-versed in are: * Bounded Field (A+) - * Counter Magic (B) - * Elementalism © - Earth and Water-elemental spells. * Healing Magecraft (D) - * Memory Manipulation (E) - * Necromancy (B) - * Reinforcement (B) - * Transference of Consciousness (A+) - Familiars Daramulum utilizes apparitions as familiars. Daramulum is able to manipulate the mood and temperament of an apparition as a means of inducing the apparition into emoting. Daramulum will then be able to utilize the apparition as a generator of magical energy and spiritrons by either energizing or materializing the apparition's emotions. Daramulum is also able to integrate spiritrons into an apparition as a means of ascending the apparition into an elemental-class pseudo-fairythat is an extension of himself rather than extension of the planet. As elementals, the pseudo-fairies will be capable of interacting with both the physical and the spiritual. In addition, the pseudo-fairies will also be capable of Marble Phantasm as well. Daramulum has come to refer to his elemental-class pseudo-fairies as Emu (Romaji: ???; Kana: ???) and he utilizes them as scouts, soldiers, and workers. Magic Daramulum is the Seventh Magician with dominion over the Seventh Magic of Antinomy. The magic of Antinomy is a mystery which allows its magician to overcome the mutual exclusivity of any number of events or phenomenon. It allows the coexistence of events and phenomenon which are antithetical or contradictory towards one another. However, like all mysteries, Antinomy has limitations. Antinomy is unable to create an event and a phenomenon by itself; as such, Antinomy can not allow the existence of an impossible event or phenomenon because such an event or phenomenon does not exist as a possibility that Antiomy can exert its effects on. Marble Phantasm ~ Alcheringa: The Dreamtime of a Bygone World As an elemental, Daramulum exhibits a Marble Phantasm named Alcheringa:' The Dreamtime of a Bygone World' (Romaji: ???; Kana: ???). Like all Marble Phantasms, Alcheringa allows Daramulum to connect with nature and then transfigure nature at-will. However, unlike most Marble Phantasms, Alcheringa is exhibits a lesser amount of versatility in exchange for exhibiting a greater amount of power. In stark contrast to a supermajority of Marble Phantasms, Alcheringa is limited to the sole function of reverting the atmosphere from the Mystery-poor condition of the Age of Man to the Mystery-rich condition of the Age of the Gods. But in exchange, because Alcheringa affects naught but the atmosphere, Alcheringa is able to be deployed in a man-made environment such as a big city or large town. As even the most dense and urban of human settlements do not displace the air, which is the domain of Gaia rather than Alaya. Notably, in may ways, Alcheringa is more like a Reality Marble than a Marble Phantasm. However, ultimately, Alcheringa is a Marble Phantasm rather than a Reality Marble. And as such, Alcheringa is unable to affect that which is under the domain of Alaya rather than Gaia. Mystic Eyes of Tears Daramulum exhibits a pair of Jewel-ranked Mystic Eyes which allows him to absorb the emotions and sensations of anyone and anything within his sight and then convert those emotions and sensations into either magical energy or spiritrons. Notably, while an individual is being deprived of their emotions and sensations by Daramulum, the entity will not be able to emote or feeling anything. In addition, while Daramulum is utilizing his Mystic Eyes of Tears to absorb and convert emotions and sensations, Daramulum will cry as a means of expelling the waste that is produced by the conversion of the emotions and sensations. Martial Arts Notably, as a result of his inheritance of Jugemu's knowledge, Daramulum is well-versed in karate. In addition, after a millennium of training with all of the knights and soldiers of Aganippus, Daramulum has become a full-fledged master of Frankish combat and tactics. Daramulum is able to fight in a variety of ways and with a variety of weapons. In addition, Daramulum exhibits a nigh-incomparable amount of experience. To the point where he would exhibit an Ex in the Eye of the Mind skill if he were a Servant! Trivia * Daramulum's first theme is oI. * Daramulum's second theme, which corresponds to his behavior and personality after the death of Thora, is Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Fate/Fools★Gold Category:Masters